


Along Those Lines

by phoenix_173



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony can get his own take out, and Darcy has a potty mouth, not much, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets some unexpected help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Those Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 
  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 
  * Inspired by [Fate Has a Twisted Sense of Humour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398315) by [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus). 
  * Inspired by [My Skin Trembles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820437) by [secondalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto). 



> Ok. So this is me jumping on the bandwagon with soul mates. I've been wanting to for a while after seeing the amazing stuff from amusewithaview, ozhawk, CeliaEquus and secondalto. So this is my humble submission to those wonderful 'verses.
> 
> Big thanks to angelastjoan, the best beta in the world. Seriously. I don't know how she puts up with all my tense switching. I can catch it for others, but for the life of me, I can't stop myself. Also, she's to thank for this actually having a title. Cause titles are hard. Thanks darling!

The next time Tony asked her to 'get him something from the kitchen', she was going to make sure he specified the _Tower_ kitchen. As it was, she was hoofing it through _Hell's_ Kitchen carrying his takeout order. 

She was seriously regretting not taking a town car. She'd taken the subway into Hell's Kitchen and planned on getting back tot he Tower the same way. Normally, she'd have no qualms about walking around by herself. She'd been working with Natasha and Clint on situational awareness and self defense, but ever since that shit with Fisk went down, she had a little more trepidation about wandering around alone. 

She was just getting ready to say 'fuck it', and hail the first cab she saw when she was shoved from behind into an alley. She dropped the food bag and spun around taking a defensive position. 

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here all by herself?"

“Well, I _was_ picking up take out, asshole, but now I'm standing in an alley talking to your dumbass,” she responded with a glare.

Her would be assailant snarled at her, “I was gonna be nice, bitch, take your money and let you walk away. But now, now I'm gonna have to mess you up a bit. Nobody talks to me like that. Grab her boys!”

At that, Darcy spun around just in time to roll with the punch one of them threw at her face while another one grabbed her arm. The punch caught her high on her cheek and as she shook off the shock of getting hit, the one who grabbed her, who she was calling Shit-head #2, pinned her arms to her sides.

Asshole #1 walked up to her and pulled a knife out of his pocket. As the light from the street lamp at the end of the alley caught on the blade, she tensed her muscles in preparation to fight back as best she could. He stepped into her immediate space, holding the knife up to her neck, just below her jaw. 

“You don't know the damage I could do with this, bitch. You better be nice to me and my boys.”

Before she could think that it might not be a great idea to lash out at the man holding a knife to her neck, she kicked him in the balls. Unfortunately for her that caused the knife to slice down her neck. Fortunately for her, his buddies were still stunned that she was fighting back, so she stomped down on the instep of the one holding her, broke her arms free, spun around and punched the one who had been holding her in the face, hard enough to break his nose. It looked like all that time in the gym with Nat was paying off. As she got a couple of paces away from Asshole #1 and Shit-head #2, she looked around for the third member of their boy-band. Only to find him on the ground of the alley taking a beating from a masked man in a leather suit.

Her would be savior looked up at her and all but growled, “Are you ok?”

The words sent a shiver through her system, but she couldn't help but reply with her usual level of snark. “Is that a serious question?”

Her response seemed to startle him. And he started to approach her, slowly so as not to alarm her. He gestures towards her neck and says,“I ask, because you seem to be bleeding. So, I'll repeat, are you ok?”

She reaches up and touches her neck and notices for the first time that the stinging sensation has started to throb. Her fingers come away wet with her own blood. She stares at it for a moment as the man she can only assume is Daredevil steps around her to cold cock Asshole #1 and kick Shit-head #2 in the head.

Once he seems done assaulting her assailants, he returns to her and tilts her head to the side. He doesn't seem to be really looking at the cut though. He takes her hand and places it back against cut. As he puts her hand to her neck, his gloved fingers brush the back of her neck.

He seems to startle again as his hand stays cupped over hers and his fingers stroke her neck. She can't seem to stop the words that are escaping her mouth, “Dude. Are you petting my neck?”

His mask, much like Cap's helmet only covers the top half of his face, so she sees his surprisingly expressive mouth turn up in a smirk.

“Do you know what your soulmark says?” He asks her.

 _Wow,_ Darcy thinks to herself, _this conversation just took a left turn at Albuquerque. And got super personal._

She steps away from him, but immediately misses the warmth he was generating. Ostensibly she knows, she must be going in to shock, but tamps down the wayward thought.

“Not that it's any of your business, even if you did help me out with these douch-bros, but I don't have a soulmark. Thanks for bringing it up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and yell at a genius, billionaire philanthropist to get his own goddamn noodles next time!”

As shes turns to leave the alley, his next words stop her in her tracks. “You do, actually. It's just in **braille**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Truth time. I don't know that I plan on continuing this. More truth, I actually started this with a completely different take and got oh, 500 words in and realized it was gonna be a monster if I went in that direction. I proceeded to stop and start this instead. I still might go back and finish the other one, but well, I think this one went a little better than hoped. 
> 
> There is every possibility if angelastjoan badgers me enough that I will continue this one, but don't hold your breath. I'm just getting back in the groove of writing and it seems to be fleeting at times. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and please review. It really does help spark the creative fires. Thanks!


End file.
